


The accident

by Frizzy15



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frizzy15/pseuds/Frizzy15
Summary: This is what I honk might happen at the accident scene in 9x2 Chicago fire. I couldn’t get it out of my head so I had to write this. This is my first fan fiction.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	The accident

Matt Casey stood by the tower waiting to here anything from ambulance 61. They were just called out to a man down. Matt Paced back and forth when all of a sudden he heard Mack say “emergency this is 61 we have a 10-1. He ran to truck and yelled to the crew we have to go now 61 one has a 10-1 let’s go. As soon as he got into the truck he grabbed the radio and said 61 report, nothing he tried again 61 report again nothing Stella started the truck captain where are we going? Go to 61s call. Matt kept on the radio 61 report..... 61 report as they drove down the road, Matt getting more frustrated yelled into the radio 61 do you hear me nothing... as the fire truck came around to the on ramp of the bridge his heart stop there was ambulance 61 all mangled and broken apart. Matt looked at Stella and yelled let me out Stella yelled back Casey hold on as she was saying that Matt took off his seat belt and was starting to open the the door. Stella yelled again Casey and he throws himself out of the moving fire truck to get to Sylvie. He was running the fastest he ever ran to get to Sylvie.   
As he got closer to the Ambulance he started to yell Sylvie. Sylvie answer me. All of a sudden he heard a manic laugh and then a gun shot. Your not going to save them Joe Haleck yelled. They killed my brother now they must die. Joe was trying to climb onto the ambulance but was having a hard time as he was hurt from the car reck. Truck 81 pulled up next to Matt and Joe turned towards the truck that action made him unsteady and he fell off the ambulance and hit his head. Stella and Matt started towards the ambulance and Haleck. Stella checked for a pulse and found none. Matt started climbing up the side of the ambulance yelling Sylvie as he went. He got to the driver side window and held his breath as he looked down.   
When he looked into the window he saw Sylvie trying to reach Gianna. Gianna oh no your bleeding Sylvie is saying. Sylvie are you ok? Oh Matt hurry I can’t get Gianna to wake up. It looks like she hit her head hurry. Sylvie calm down Matt said. I got you guys we will get you both out now are you hurt anywhere. Matt I am not hurt look look Gianna She’s the one that’s hurt you have to get to her you have to get her out. Sylvie , No Matt I am not kidding and not moving till you get Mack out now! Sylvie yelled. Ok ok we will get her out.  
Stella grab the halogen mouch radio to Squad that we need them. Kidd go around to the front of the ambulance and wait for me to tell you. Sylvie I am going to hand you my jacket can you cover Gianna with it. Yeah I will. Ok Stella use the Halogen to break the glass to get to Gianna. Ok Captain. Kidd stared to break the glass as she was breaking the glass Gianna started to wake up. Sylvie saw Mack start to move. Gianna stay still. Ohhh my head Gianna said right then Kidd finished removing the glass and took Casey’s jacket off of Gianna. Kidd and Gallo put a c-collar on Mack and pulled her out onto a back board.  
Squad pulled up and Kelly called to Ritter to grab the jaws. Matt was still on the ambulance watching Sylvie. Ok Sylvie now tell me are you hurt Matt asked. Um I don’t know. Ok Matt we want off the bridge that guy was going to shoot us all of a sudden Sylvie started hyper ventilating. Sylvie Sylvie calm down breath with me in and out slowly in and out. She stared to calm down as Kelly reached the door. How is she Casey is she hurt? Kelly asked. I don’t know she’s freaking out right now. Ok let’s get this door off then get her out and see. Ok Sylvie I am going to move so Kelly can get this door off I am not going far just right over here. When the door is off I will get you ok. Ok said Sylvie with tears in her eyes. Matt moved and Kelly started cutting the door open. Once the door was open Matt came back and started to cut Sylvies seatbelt off.  
She stared to fall into Matt’s arms he wrapped her tight in his arms. Sylvie started to cry Matt Whispered softly into her ear that she was ok that it was over and she was safe. He handed her off to Kelly who then handed her down to Ritter once she was to Ritter, Matt jumped off the ambulance and took her back into his arms. Medics from 99 started to push a stretcher towards them. Matt kissed the top of her head as he set her down on the top of the stretcher. He kept hold of her hand as they started working on her. He kept hold of her hand all the way to the ambulance. Once there he had to let go of her hand. With covid he couldn’t go to the hospital with her. He told her Sylvie I thought I lost you today.I will pick you up when they let me ok. Sylvie smiled at Matt and said ok. Matt watched them pull away with Sylvie in the ambulance.  
Kelly jumped off the ambulance and walked to Matt after watching the exchange between him and Sylvie. He walked up to Matt and told Matt. If you love her like I know you do you need to tell her. It’s ok to love her Matt. It’s ok to move on. She makes you happier then I have seen you in a long time. Tell her. I don’t know if she feels the same way Matt said. She does Matt I mean she looks at you with the same dopey eyes you look at her with, plus stella told me she has been crushing on you for a while. Go for it Matt you almost lost her today. Matt smiled at Kelly and said you know your right. I am going to tell her when she gets back from med.


End file.
